


Murderous Thoughts, Loving Eyes

by jelbertie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Assassin AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is an assassin that was hired to kill Laura, but after watching her for a week she realises that she can't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderous Thoughts, Loving Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peerieweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerieweirdo/gifts).



> This is for my best friend because they introduced me to carmilla and now we're both super excited for series 2 and I can't believe it series 2 is just around the corner guys whaaaaat

Carmilla was in a slight predicament. See, she had been hired to kill someone. That wasn’t her issue, however, that was just her job; besides, a lot of money was currently sitting in her bank account for this specific hit. A lot of money which was only a deposit and not even the full sum. The sheer number of zeros on that figure should have been enough to convince Carmilla that subtley stabbing this girl was a good idea.

Unfortunately, Carmilla was very thorough when it came to her job. 

She had been staking out her latest target for just under a week at this point and all of the information she had gathered just kept proving to her that she should not kill this girl. Honestly, what she had done to put such a huge price on her head was beyond Carmilla’s understanding.

For starters, Laura Hollis was the manager of a shelter for women who needed a place to stay after a traumatic event: whether that be escaping from an abusive relationship, or being kicked out of their homes or just not having enough money to afford a roof over their heads. The Hollis House had you covered, and Laura was currently responsible for 98 women. All of whom would be abandoned should the owner of the house suddenly drop dead. Hell, way back when Carmilla would have needed the Hollis House. 

Maybe then her life would be different.

Still, aside from that Laura was one of the kindest, most generous, caring people Carmilla had ever had the pleasure of crossing paths with. Not to mention the cutest, it was unfair how god damn cute that girl could be. And Carmilla had to kill her. 

Well this sucked.

But hey, at least she was at a fancy party in a beautiful hall to commit the act. The champagne was expensive, the women were beautiful and the music was entrancing. This was one of the only aspects of her job that Carmilla hadn’t grown to hate; to get close to a target sometimes she had to put on a lovely black number and go to a few parties that only the richest attended. 

Or, at least, those who were being graced with awards for services to humanity.

Seriously, what had Miss Hollis done to warrant someone hiring an assassin to kill her?

Usually Carmilla never question the motives of her employers, it wasn’t part of her job description, but whilst she was questioning she didn’t have to bring out the blade. If she was being honest with herself, Carmilla knew that she was avoiding doing that for as long as possible. However she wouldn’t have an opportunity like this to end Laura’s life again, and so it had to be tonight.

Besides, if she didn’t do it then her boss would send another member of the company to finish the job, Carmilla knew exactly who she would send as well. Will wouldn’t make this death quick. As much as she didn’t want to kill Laura, Carmilla didn’t want to subject her to torture either. 

“Hey there.” Crap, it was Laura. How had she snuck up on her? Carmilla was usually excellent at keeping track of her targets, she never zoned out on the job. “I’m Laura.”

“Pleasure.” Carmilla smiled, hoping that it looked genuine. Hoping that emotions were not obvious from her face. Normally they were, but apparently her typical behaviour was not guaranteed tonight. “Carmilla.”

“Would you like to dance?” She looked hopeful, expectant and…

No, Carmilla, don’t form a connection. Just say no. You mustn’t let her stop you from completing the mission. 

“Sure, cutie.” Dammit, now she wasn’t even listening to her own brain. This was a serious problem.

As the pair approached the area set aside for dancing, the string quartet started playing an absolutely beautiful waltz. If this were a date the situation would be perfect. However, this wasn’t supposed to be a date. This was supposed to be a hit.

The two started their dance like they’d been practicing for it their whole lives, they fit together perfectly. Together they moved across the floor like a leaf following the current. It was breathtaking. It was intimate. It was exactly what Carmilla didn’t need. 

It’d be so easy to kill her. A slip of her hand and Carmilla could be holding Laura Hollis’s dead body and then slip away before anyone took notice. She was very quick at slipping away. But somehow she couldn’t see herself doing that. The week she had spent watching Laura had convinced her otherwise and Carmilla hadn’t even realised what had happened. So instead of physically slicing Laura, she decided to metaphorically slice herself.

“I was sent to kill you.” There. The words were out and she couldn’t take them back. She’d gone against her employer. She’d gone against her boss. Carmilla was as good as dead, this wasn’t going to stay a secret, but at least she may have given Laura another couple of days. Still, if Will got to her…

“I know.” What? Laura had said those words in the same tone one would use when they found out their friend was in love with them. So sure, so soft. It was seriously disconcerting.

“Then why aren’t you running?” She couldn’t stop the question, and she dreaded the answer.

“Because you haven’t yet.” Laura met her eyes, and Carmilla felt small shivers running down her back. How was she so mesmerised by those eyes. “And I think I’ll need someone to protect me when they send someone else.”

Even though it was a ludicrous request, Carmilla knew she’d accept. She couldn’t not. Laura was too good, too kind, for the assassin to abandon. Despite the fact that it meant leaving behind everything Carmilla knew, she smirked at her ex-target. “What’s in it for me?”

“An escape.”

“You can’t be dumb enough to think I hate my job.”

“I know you hate your job.”

At that Carmilla was shocked, but only briefly. Laura was probably just trying to convince herself that Carmilla wasn’t the bloodthirsty murderer that she was. 

“And how would you know that?”

“I’m not the only one that’s been watched this week, Carmilla Karnstein.” She knew who she was. She may not know everything, but Laura Hollis knew who Carmilla Karnstein was. And the way she was looking at the girl who was supposed to kill her told Carmilla that Laura knew way more than she was letting on.

Funnily enough, Carmilla couldn’t bring herself to care.

Instead she kissed Laura briefly, unable to believe that this was actually happening. 

“You keep me safe, and I’ll return the favour.” Laura whispered, and Carmilla knew that what she was being told was the truth.


End file.
